Estereotipos
by GusGuschan
Summary: Felicia es una chica de primer año de preparatoria que tiene muy poca confianza en sí misma. Conoce a un alemán que le hará cambiar de opinión, pero solo tendrá dos problemas, sus inseguridades y su hermana mayor. ¡HETERO GERITA!


**Hola a todos.**

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por no aparecer durante mucho tiempo en fanfiction, pero he estado con muchas cosas en mente y no he podido escribir. Segundo, este pequeño Oneshot es para Dratín...** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, **espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien con tu familia y seres queridos, que hayas tenido muchos regalos y que tuvieses un buen día. Perdón por tardarme un poco con tu regalo, pero al menos cumplí con hacerte uno. **¡ES GERITA!** porque sé que te encanta esa pareja, aunque esta vez lo hice hetero :3 espero te guste.

Espero que al resto de ustedes también le agrade. Esperaré reviews ansiosa :3

Sin más que decir, espero que todo vaya bien en su vida.

Nos leemos pronto (o eso espero)

Au revoir~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Himaruya-sensei que también estuvo hace poco de cumpleaños :3

* * *

La verdad es que esto puede sonar algo pretencioso, pero es lo que siento. La sociedad piensa que por ser de determinados países, una persona tiene mayor confianza con su cuerpo y con ello, tiene confianza en sí misma. Ese no es mi caso. Mi nombre es Felicia Vargas, soy italiana, ya con eso una persona dice "sí es de Italia, es hermosa", pero no confío en ese dicho.

Les comentaré un poco como soy, mi cabello es castaño, mis ojos cafés, mi nariz respingada, mi boca delgada, mis senos no son muy grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, soy delgada y siempre mantengo una sonrisa en el rostro. Muchos piensan que soy torpe, entre esas personas está mi hermana mayor, Chiara. Ella es más guapa que yo, pero siempre mantiene su ceño fruncido, lo que hace que pocos vean esa belleza. Solo los que la conocen bien, saben que ella es una maravillosa persona, incluso tiene novio, su nombre es Antonio Fernández y va en último año de preparatoria.

Mi hermana está en segundo año y yo en primero, pero ella está más adelantada que yo en muchos otros aspectos. Tiene un novio que la ama, es más madura, se mueve con propiedad, habla cosas que yo aun no entiendo y no hablemos siquiera de la escuela. Ella tiene uno de los promedios más altos de su nivel y yo tengo el promedio más alto de mi curso, pero siempre va a haber alguien mejor que una.

-Sorella, ¿nos vamos?- sentí que Chiara interrumpió mi reflexión.- Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día, maldición.

-Ya voy.- dije muy alegre, pero la verdad es que no tenía tanto ánimo.

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestros padres y de nuestro abuelo, que vino a nuestra casa para visitarnos. Mientras caminábamos a la preparatoria, vimos que había más gente de la normal en las calles.

-Mierda, como odio que las calles estén intransitables.- gruñó mi hermana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡CHIARA!- gritó Antonio, que corría hacia nosotras.- ¿Me has estado esperando mucho tiempo?- preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca, nervioso.

-Bastante, bastardo español.- bufó.

Yo me quedé en una esquina, apartada. El novio de mi hermana me agrada, pero no para ir en mi primer día con ellos. Sé cómo son las parejas, no es agradable para alguien soltera como yo estar en medio.

-Yo me iré sola a la escuela.- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-Feli, no sabía que estabas aquí.- se disculpó el español, mientras besaba mis mejillas.- ¿Segura que no vienes con nosotros?

-Segurísima.- asentí.- Además, no se han visto en todo el verano y este es tu último primer día. Deberías aprovecharlo con Chia.- sonreí y los despedí con la mano, pero mi hermana la tomó.

-No, le prometí a mis padres que te llevaría a clases.- murmuró molesta.- No dejaré que te vayas por tu cuenta, tonta sorella.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nuestros padres que te quedaste con Antonio.- la miré con decisión. No quería estar en medio de los dos.

-Chiarita, deja que tu hermana se vaya a la escuela sola.- sonrió el chico, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.- No siempre te va a tener cerca y debe aprender a llegar sola.

-No te metas, bastardo.- gruñó.- Ella se irá conmigo.

-Déjala ir sola.- sonrió.

-No, tú no sabes lo que le puede pasar.- suspiró.- Ella no puede ir sola a la escuela porque no podrá llegar bien.- lo miró seria.

-Chicos, estoy aquí.- murmuré un tanto molesta.- Chia, me iré sola te guste o no, así que vete tranquilamente con Toño, yo me las arreglaré.- la miré seria.

-¡NO Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!- gruñó.

-Toño, ya sabes que hacer.- guiñé mi ojo y Antonio la tomó de la cintura, mientras yo corría.

Al mirar atrás, ella estaba pataleando y gritando, golpeando al español en el proceso. Yo seguí corriendo, hasta que vi la reja que cubría toda la preparatoria. Cuando llegué a la entrada, comencé a jadear.

-¿Estás bien?- sentí que preguntó un desconocido.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.- sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

-Feli, aún quedan 30 minutos para entrar, ¿por qué venías corriendo?- me di cuenta de quién me hablaba. Era Francis, un chico francés que estaba en el mismo curso que Antonio y también es muy amigo del ya mencionado.

Su apariencia siempre me sorprendió, debo admitirlo. Cabello rubio en una melena, sus ojos azules como el océano más profundo, su nariz que parecía tallada por un ser superior, sus labios finos y su agradable sonrisa. Desde que lo conozco que ha intentado ligar conmigo, pero siempre lo he detenido porque es muy conocido por ser un don juan y yo quiero que un chico me quiera, no estar con alguien por sentirme sola.

-Porque si no, Chiara me iba a obligar a seguir con ella y Antonio, así que preferí correr.- sonreí.- Obtuve ayuda de Toño para escapar de ella.

-Qué mal, pobre mademoiselle.- sonrió y me abrazó.- La siguiente vez que quieras alejarte de tu hermana, me llamas.- guiñó su ojo y comenzó a caminar.

Yo sonreí y me adentré con él a mi salón, que por ser nueva, no sabía cuál era. Después de dejarme, comenzó a caminar por la preparatoria. Yo, por mi parte, busqué algún asiento vacío, pero muchos de los chicos que estaban aquí eran amigos de secundaria, por lo tanto la mayoría tenía compañero de asiento. Me fui a sentar en los asientos de adelante, que estaban desocupados.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿le molestaría que me siente con usted?- sentí que me preguntó un chico asiático.

-No, adelante.- sonreí. La verdad es que debía hacer amigos, por lo que la llegada de este chico puede ser mi primera oportunidad.

-Kiku, siéntate conmigo.- sentí que gritó un chico estadounidense.

-Lo siento, Alfred-kun.- murmuró algo tenso.- Ya interrumpí a nuestra compañera, sería descortés pedir el asiento y después no ocuparlo.

-Vamos, no creo que a ella le moleste, ¿verdad?- me miró esperando una respuesta, pero antes de abrir la boca, él me interrumpió.- ¿Ves?, siéntate conmigo, prometo no ser tan inquieto.

-Sí.- murmuró aun tenso.- Perdóneme por favor, señorita.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes.- sonreí.- Por cierto, me llamo Felicia Vargas.

-Kiku Honda, es un placer conocerla Vargas-chan.- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, siguió su camino hacia el chico extrovertido que se apoderó de él.

Suspiré y coloqué mi cabeza sobre la mesa, para descansar un poco. Estaba empezando el año escolar y ya quería que terminara. No soportaría dejar que Chiara me acompañara todos los días con Antonio.

-¡ESTÚPIDA SORELLA!- sentí que gritó mi hermana en la puerta de mi salón. Genial, hablando del rey de Roma.- ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Me quedé con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, no quería que Chiara me regañara, pero sabía que mi hermana no iba a dejar esto así como así. Se acercó a mi puesto y golpeó con el puño cerrado en la superficie, haciendo que yo saltara.

-Hay otras maneras de llamar mi atención.- murmuré algo seria.

-No me interesa.- bufó.- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, porque de ser necesario te llevaré con correa, como los perritos.

En ese momento, sentí que tocaron el timbre que indicaba que los alumnos debían entrar a sus salones porque iban a iniciar sus clases. Chiara se fue, obviamente diciéndome con la mirada "esto no se ha acabado, nuestra discusión sigue en el almuerzo". Yo solo agradecí que sonara.

El maestro apareció rápidamente por aquella puerta. La primera asignatura que nos iban a enseñar era Química. Como la odiaba, nunca pude entender el valor numérico de un mol o lo que significaba que un compuesto fuese metálico o que fuese electrolítico.

-Perdóneme profesor, ¿me deja pasar?- sentí que dijo un chico rubio, de ojos azules claros, fornido y agitado. Se veía que había corrido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el maestro.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt.- murmuró con mucha firmeza.

El profesor comenzó a buscar en la lista de alumnos y al parecer su nombre estaba en la lista del curso, por lo que lo hizo pasar.

-Siéntate con la señorita Vargas.- ahí solamente miré al señor con cara de "yo esperaba que alguien se sentara a mi lado porque le parecí agradable, no por su culpa".

El chico atrasado se sentó a mi lado y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, mientras miraba el pizarrón, ya que el profesor volvió a explicar.

-Disculpa, pero ¿me puedes decir qué estamos viendo?- preguntó de repente, haciendo que mi atención se dirigiera a él. En realidad, no estaba prestando atención en clases, pero le hacía ver al profesor que estaba atenta.

-Supuestamente estamos viendo compuestos orgánicos.- susurré mientras él asentía.

-Entiendo.- susurró.- ¿Me podrías prestar tu cuaderno para anotar las cosas que me perdí?

-Claro.- sonreí suavemente.

Después de eso, no volví a hablar con el chico que llegó atrasado, por lo que seguí "prestando atención" a las clases. Al finalizar Química, le entregué inmediatamente el cuaderno a Ludwig.

-Danke.- me miró serio, pero por algún motivo, no pude evitar no sonreír ante ello.

-¿alemán?- pregunté, ya que sabía algunas palabras en ese idioma.

-Sí, llegué este año a Italia.- murmuró aun con su seriedad.- Aun no me adapto al italiano de buena manera. Perdón.

-Tranquilo, creo que entiendo tu situación.- sonreí.- Si yo fuera a vivir a otro país, también se me saldría algunas palabras en italiano.

-Eres la primera que lo comprende de esa manera.- me miró un poco menos serio.- Muchos dicen que debería dejar de lado mi lengua porque ya no estoy en Alemania.

-Por mi parte, encuentro que el alemán es bonito.- lo miré.- No te interrumpo más, copia lo que te falta y después me lo pasas.

Me quedé sentada en silencio, mientras sentía que Ludwig copiaba en su cuaderno lo que faltaba. Había algo de bulla, pero eso no me impidió quedarme dormida. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía mucha tranquilidad y paz a mí alrededor.

De pronto, sentí que alguien me trataba de despertar. Abrí mis ojos y era el profesor de Matemáticas, lo sé porque vi las fórmulas escritas en el pizarrón.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó molesto.

-Felicia Vargas.- dije somnolienta.

-Bien, señorita Vargas, ¿me puede decir lo que estamos viendo?- miré el pizarrón y suspiré.

-No lo sé.- murmuré algo apenada.

-¿y por qué no lo sabe?- preguntó serio.

-Porque estaba durmiendo.- bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

-Estaba durmiendo.- bufó.- Lastima que sea el primer día y ya la mande a detención.- me miró serio.- Muy bien, continuemos con la clase.

Bien, lo que me faltaba, estaba en detención castigada porque me quedé dormida. ¿Por qué nadie me pudo despertar?, ¿acaso todos estaban durmiendo?, ¿por qué Ludwig no me dijo nada?

Matemáticas terminó y tocaron para el almuerzo. Genial, ¿cómo le digo a Chiara que me voy a tener que quedar en detención? Además de que aún queda discutir mi huida. Que buen primer día estaba teniendo. Suspiré y caminé al casino, mientras miraba a mi compañero alemán.

Al llegar, sentí que tomaron mi brazo y vi a mi hermana. Su mirada lo decía todo, quería seguir regañándome y preguntarme como me fue en mis primeras clases.

-Chia, hay algo que debo decirte.- murmuré algo apenada.

-Dilo rápido, que quiero seguir hablando sobre lo que hiciste en la mañana.- me miró molesta.

-Me tengo que quedar en detención.- bajé la mirada, esperando el torbellino de regaños que seguramente me iba a dar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz severa.

-Porque me quedé dormida en clases de Matemáticas.- suspiré.- Así que vete a casa con Antonio.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se rió. No sé qué le encontraba de gracioso a que su hermana menor, a la cual sobreprotege, se quede en el colegio después de clases porque debe cumplir un castigo. A veces ni yo entiendo a mi hermana.

-Pensé que habías hecho algo peor, descuida hasta yo me quedo dormida en clases.- me miró.- Para la próxima, trata de que no te vean.

-Está bien.- dije confundida.

-Volviendo a lo que hiciste en la mañana…- no la dejé terminar. Comencé a reír de manera estrepitosa.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Nada, nada.- sonreí.- Prosigue, por favor.- seguí riendo bajo. La verdad es que a pesar de que me cuida mucho, la adoro. Después de todo, es mi hermana.

Después de comer y de aguantar el regaño de Chiara, caminé un poco por la preparatoria para conocerla. Descubrí el salón de Artes, el salón de Cocina, el salón de idiomas, el salón de Música, el salón de Enfermería y las canchas de futbol. Mientras caminaba por las afueras del edificio, seguía pensando en que yo no tenía mucho atractivo como mi hermana o como otras chicas, como por ejemplo la rusa Anya Braginskaya, que estaba también en el curso de Antonio o Elizabeta Hérdeváry, que está en el curso de mi hermana.

-Felicia, recapacita.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.- Quien te quiera, te va a querer con tus defectos y tus virtudes, pero…- suspiré.

-Señorita Vargas.- sentí que alguien dijo detrás de mí. Al darme la vuelta, me di cuenta de que Ludwig se acercaba.- Te estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué?- sonreí.

-Se me había olvidado entregarte tu cuaderno.- me miró y me lo entregó.

-Podrías haber esperado a que volviera al salón.- lo miré confundida.

-Es verdad, pero preferí entregártelo antes, porque después se me puede olvidar y tú necesitas estudiar.- murmuró serio.

-Pues, gracias.- sostuve el cuaderno sobre mi cuerpo.

-Gracias a ti nuevamente por prestármelo.- dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero lo detuve.

-Perdón que detenga tu marcha, pero ¿podrías prestarme tu cuaderno de matemáticas?- dije algo apenada.

-Te lo puedo prestar en detención, ya que también estaré ahí por llegar tarde.- gruñó un poco.- Todo es culpa de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunté interesada, ya que sabía que los alemanes eran muy puntuales.

-Mi hermano mayor se atrasó porque tenía que darle comida a su canario y porque tenía que buscar su mochila.- suspiró.- Yo estaba listo para salir en 20 minutos, pero tuve que esperarlo media hora.

-Ya veo.- sonreí.- pero, no seas tan duro con él.

-Es que si no fuera por él, habría llegado temprano…- se veía que estaba furioso.- perdón, no debería contarte esto.

-Descuida, puedes contarme.- sonreí.- Sé guardar secretos y puedo llegar a ser una buena oyente.

-De eso me doy cuenta.- primera vez que sonrió en estas 6 horas de clases.- Felicia ¿verdad?

-Dime Feli.- sonreí.- ¿te puedo llamar Lud?

-No.- dijo tajante.

-Vamos, déjame decirte Lud.- dije, mientras ambos caminábamos.

Después de ese primer día y del castigo, comenzamos a ser cada vez más cercanos con Lud, nos sentábamos juntos, almorzábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca, etc. En los únicos momentos en que nos separábamos era en los talleres, ya que él estaba en futbol y yo en artes.

-Vargas-chan.- sentí que me llamó Kiku.

-Kiku, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Feli?- sonreí.

-Perdóneme.- sonrió.- ¿Me puede pasar la pintura roja?

-Claro.- se la acerqué y seguí concentrada pintando.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- me miró con indiferencia.

-Dime, no tengo secretos.- lo miré confundida.

-¿Usted se siente atraída hacia Ludwig-kun?- su pregunta me dejó algo confundida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- lo miré entre sonriente y seria.

-Porque ustedes siempre están juntos y se ve que se llevan muy bien.- me miró.- Me disculpo si la pregunta le ofende en algún punto.

-Está bien.- lo miré.- Lud y yo somos amigos muy cercanos la verdad, pero no por eso tenemos que ser algo más. Me agrada muchísimo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos puede pensar en el otro como su pareja.

-Entiendo. Perdón por la pregunta.- siguió pintando, mientras yo lo miraba aún con confusión.

Hace muchos meses que Lud y yo hacíamos todo juntos, pero nunca llegué a pensar en él como mi pareja. Además, Chiara desde que inició nuestra amistad que ha demostrado su desaprobación. Mi hermana llama a Lud, "patata mutante", "maldita patata" o "el patatero". Una vez lo llevé a casa por un trabajo en pareja, pero mi hermana lo insultó tanto que se fue ofendido. Tuve que disculparme al día siguiente para darme cuenta de que se había ido a casa porque vivía muy lejos y que no le había importado lo que mi hermana le había dicho.

Me retiré del taller de artes y me dirigí a la salida, ya que habían terminado las clases por hoy. Esperaba algo aburrida el autobús, pero nada que no se pueda pasar con música en mis oídos. Comencé a cantar, cuando sentí que un chico albino, de ojos rubí, sonriente, con un cuerpo bien formado, se sentó a mi lado.

-Descuida pequeña criatura.- me guiñó el ojo.- Sigue cantando, a mi asombrosa persona le agrada.

Lo miré algo nerviosa y seguí cantando. Ese chico seguía mirándome y sonriendo por cómo cantaba.

-Realmente cantas muy bien, te diría que lo haces asombrosamente, pero es mi trabajo ser el asombroso del lugar.- rió con una risa particular, sonaba como un kesese, algo que nunca había oído antes.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- lo miré nerviosa.

-Bruder, ¿nos vamos?- sentí que llegó otra persona.

-Maldición, quería saber el nombre de esta criatura.- murmuró algo decepcionado el chico.

-¿Felicia?- sentí que dijo la segunda voz, que en ese momento me di cuenta de que era Lud.

-Lud.- sonreí.- ¿así qué él es tu hermano?

-Así es.- me miró serio.- Gilbert, ella es Felicia Vargas, mi compañera de curso.

-Es un placer.- sonreí.

-Feli, él es Gilbert, mi hermano.- lo miró algo molesto.

-El placer es todo mío, un asombroso placer debo decir.- rió.- ¿Por qué no me presentaste a esta hermosa chica?

Cuando dijo eso, me sonroje. Nunca en la vida me habían dicho que soy hermosa, solamente que era linda y es porque mis padres me lo dicen a menudo y Francis también, aunque con el paso de los meses, ha dejado de ser tan ligón.

-Bruder.- sentí que dijo Lud.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

-No.- sonreí alegremente.

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue tu autobús?- preguntó Lud, mientras se sentaba entre su hermano y yo.

-No, unos 15 minutos.- lo miré sonriente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a esperar?- preguntó nervioso.

-No, no es necesario.- ¿por qué los tres estábamos tan nerviosos?

-Bruder, ¿por qué no la vas a dejar a su casa?- ofreció Gilbert.

-No, de verdad que no es necesario.-murmuré rápidamente.

-Si ella no quiere, no sirve de nada ofrecerse.- lo miró serio, mientras su hermano lo miraba culpable.

-Vamos, debes acompañar a una dama a su casa.-sonrió.

-Ella no quiere que la lleve.- gruñó.

-¿y si ella quisiera?- preguntó Gil.

-Sé lo que tiene que hacer un chico.- suspiró.- Felicia, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Lo miré y por primera vez, vi algo diferente en sus ojos, estos brillaban de una manera que te cegaba de tanta luz que emitían sus orbes azul claro. Me sentí algo intimidada y a la vez, no quería apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Está bien.- murmuré sin más.

-Bien, acaba de llegar el autobús, nos vemos en casa.- dijo Gil, que se subió y se fue.

Lud se quedó algo nervioso mirándome y después se levantó de los bancos de espera. Me tendió la mano para que yo también me levantara.

-Vamos.- me miró alegre.

-Vamos.- sonreí y comenzamos a caminar.

Durante la caminata, pasamos a un parque cercano a mi casa, donde nos sentamos y hablamos sobre cosas triviales, como los profesores, algunos compañeros molestosos, las clases, los talleres y los deberes que teníamos que realizar. De pronto, Lud tomó mis manos y las acarició.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté confundida.

-Feli, ¿qué piensas de ti?- me miró serio.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- lo miré confundida.

-Es que muchas veces he escuchado tus monólogos sobre lo poco atractiva que eres o sobre que hay chicas más lindas que tú.- murmuró apenado por sacar ese tema de conversación.

-Yo…- aparté la mirada. ¿Por qué sabía eso?

-Eres una chica hermosa, muy alegre y bastante lista, a pesar de su pereza.- murmuró con la seriedad que le destacaba.

No pude decir nada, solo lo miré sorprendida. ¿Acaso me estaba elogiando?, ¿por qué?, ¿tendrá sentimientos más profundos que una amistad?

-No pienses mucho en lo que te dije, pero quiero que comiences a quererte.- suspiró.

-Yo me quiero.- dije frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Entonces demuéstralo.- sonrió.- Ven, te voy a dejar a casa.- se levantó y me dio su mano para levantarme.

El resto del camino a casa resultó ser bastante silencioso. No quería seguir hablando con él de mi falta de confianza y él, por algún extraño motivo, no decía absolutamente nada y estaba bastante distraído. Al llegar a mi casa, se detuvo y me miró algo nervioso.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- y como nunca había hecho antes, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.- Cuídate.- y después de eso, comenzó a caminar.

Yo solo miraba como ese extraño alemán emprendía su camino hacia su hogar y sonreí, colocando mis dedos en la parte de la mejilla donde me había besado. ¡Qué rabia!, me hubiese gustado que me lo diera en los labios. Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar en Lud sobre algo más que una amistad.

Al entrar a casa, mi hermana me esperaba en el sofá, con un vaso de café en su mano.

-¿Por qué dejaste que el patatero te tocara?- me miró seria.

-Oye, es mi amigo.- murmuré molesta.- No puedo alejarlo porque a ti te desagrada.

-¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que se alejen de los alemanes?- la verdad es que no era la única que estaba más cerca de una persona alemana. Antonio se hizo amigo de un chico alemán que entró a su curso este año y Chiara obviamente le expresó su descontento, como lo hizo conmigo.

-Pues, Lud me agrada.- la miré seriamente y dejé mi mochila sobre el sofá.- Es amable, atento, siempre me ayuda en clases y me defiende cuando nadie más lo hace. No dejaré de verlo porque tú creas que todos los alemanes son malos.

-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo de la infancia, que cuando se fue lloraste como si él fuese parte de ti?- gruñó y asentí apenada.- Si lo recuerdas, con mayor razón te debes alejar de ese idiota.

-No puedes decir que porque Otto murió, todos los alemanes vayan a hacerlo.- murmuré molesta.- No dejaré que sigas interfiriendo en mis amistades de esa manera.- tomé mi mochila y fui a mi habitación, mientras mi hermana refunfuñaba.

Como odiaba que me sacara la muerte de Otto para alejarme de Lud. Es cierto que sufrí muchísimo, pero fue porque él era muy cercano a mí y nunca pude darle un adiós digno. Chiara nunca entendió que yo no lloraba porque él haya muerto, sino porque no pude despedirlo.

Golpee la almohada un par de veces y me recosté en la cama, pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado en el día.

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo mi abuelo, que estaba tocando la puerta.

-Pasa nono.- sonreí.

Mientras él entraba, yo me sentaba de forma decente y ordenaba un poco la almohada. Cuando me vio, yo volvía a tener mi gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No seas tan dura con tu hermana, ella solo quiere protegerte, aunque sus formas no son las correctas.- se sentó en frente mío y me acarició la cabeza.

-Es que me molesta que crea que yo no puedo estar con mi amigo alemán.- suspiré.- Abuelo, yo la quiero mucho, pero siento que me sobreprotege demasiado.

-Deberías decírselo.- sonrió.

-Pero, ella no me entiende. Dice que es culpa de Lud que yo sea tan insolente con ella.- suspiré nuevamente.- Ese chico es mi amigo, me agrada muchísimo, pero para ella es un idiota.

-Para Chiara todos son idiotas, incluso su novio.- suspiró.- Pobre chico, admiro la paciencia que tiene para tratar con mi nieta mayor.- sonrió.

-Pero, ella no se da cuenta a veces que las idioteces son su culpa.- bajé la mirada.

-Pues, demuéstrale eso.- volvió a acariciarme la cabeza.- Ella es terca, pero si hablas bien y sinceramente, quizás cambie su opinión.- besó mi frente.- Por cierto, ¿no sientes nada por este chico alemán?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- me sonrojé.

-Porque lo defiendes mucho y porque el color rojo de tus mejillas me dicen eso.- sonrió.

-Tal vez me está empezando a gustar.- sonreí nerviosa.

-Será interesante cómo evoluciona esto.- guiñó su ojo y se retiró de mi habitación.

Los meses siguieron pasando y yo cada vez me sentía más atraída a Lud, pero él no se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué, si era tan evidente? Estábamos casi finalizando el año escolar y el profesor de idiomas nos pidió que hiciéramos un informe con tema libre y con lengua libre, asignándome con Lud y Kiku. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que Lud ofreció su casa y Kiku se enfermó.

-Espero no te moleste saber que mis padres no están y que mi hermano se fue con sus amigos a caminar.- bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Descuida, no me molesta.- "pero me pone algo nerviosa". Pensé.

Mientras él preparaba café y acomodaba sus cuadernos en la mesa del comedor, yo miraba todo con cierto nerviosismo. Mi hermana me había dicho que nunca fuese a casa de un chico cuando sus padres no están, pero sé que Lud no haría nada malo.

-¿Qué tienes Feli?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Nada, de verdad.- bajé la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que Chia me dijo que no me acercara a la casa de un chico sabiendo que sus padres no están.- lo miré algo nerviosa.

-Es cierto, ¿quieres dejar el trabajo para otra ocasión?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-No, hay que terminarlo pronto.- sonreí.- Además, Kiku nos mataría si supiese que no hicimos nada.

-Tienes razón.- suspiró y comenzamos a trabajar.

Nuestro informe trataba de las costumbres alemanas y lo estábamos escribiendo en japonés, para hacer sentir más cómodo a nuestro compañero. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo difícil que sería para mí alejarme de mi querida Italia, pero después pienso que si ellos no hubiesen venido, yo no tendría amigos en este momento.

-Bueno, sigamos.- comenzó a escribir y no sé cuándo pasó, pero estaba demasiado cerca de mí, a tal punto de que sentía su respiración.

-Lud.- lo miré incómoda.

-¿Te molesta que esté muy cerca?- me sorprende a veces lo muy acertada y a la vez, lo muy errada que son sus respuestas cuando trata de adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

-No es eso, pero…- tomé aire.

-¿Pero?- no sé qué pasó, pero me vio y se acercó más a mí, rozando nuestros labios y después se apartó apenado.- Perdóname, no quería hacer eso. Yo…

-¿No querías hacer esto?- pregunté triste y me levanté de la silla. ¿A quién iba a engañar?, él no me veía como más que una amiga.

-No es eso.- suspiró.- Sé que tú…

No pude dejar que continuara. Sabía que diría que yo tengo sentimientos hacía él y que no me correspondía.

-Mira, sé que tú no tienes sentimientos de amor para mí, así que si quieres mantener la amistad, prefiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso.- dije sollozando.

-¿Quién dice que yo no siento nada hacia ti?- murmuró algo molesto, alzando la voz.- ¡DESDE QUE TE VI QUE ME GUSTASTE!

-¿Qué?- lo miré desconcertada.

-Es por lo mismo que quiero que tengas confianza en ti, que veas lo maravillosa que eres a pesar de todo y quiero que veas lo que yo veo en ti.- bajó la mirada.

-Lud.- sonreí y alcé su rostro, uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente.

Ese beso había sido el primer beso que había dado en la vida y sinceramente, no se lo hubiese dado a otra persona que no fuese el alemán. Lo quería, lo admiraba desde lejos, me encantaban todas sus expresiones, moriría si supiera que alguien más está interesada en él. Es oficial, yo estaba enamorada de Ludwig.

-Feli.- me abrazó, como muy pocas veces hacía.- Ich liebe dich.

Sonreí, me había dicho que me quería en su idioma, pero lo que más me hizo feliz fue que era por primera vez correspondida en mi vida.

-Ti amo.- susurré en su pecho, ya que no alcanzaba llegar a su rostro.

Después de declarar nuestros sentimientos, comenzamos a salir más seguido, pero como una pareja. Nos tomábamos de las manos, él me llevaba donde yo quisiera ir, nos reíamos (aunque él pocas veces lo hacía, pero me encantaba escucharlo reír), nos abrazábamos, nos acariciábamos las manos y el rostro. Todo era demasiado feliz, hasta que Chiara se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡SORELLA!- gritó, mientras Lud y yo estábamos en el parque, besándonos.

-Chia.- suspiré.

-¡VAS A VOLVER INMEDIATAMENTE A CASA Y TIENES PROHIBIDO VER A ESTA HORRIBLE PATATA MUTANTE!- bufó y me jaló el brazo para que caminara, pero yo puse resistencia.

-Sorella, déjame ir.- dije con rabia.- Yo quiero a Lud, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡NO ERES MI MADRE!

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ÉL TE CORROMPA! ¡ESOS HORRIBLES ALEMANES!- siguió gruñendo y jalándome.

-¡CHIA ESCÚCHAME!- grité con más ímpetu, lo que hizo que mi hermana me mirara y soltara mi brazo.- Yo quiero muchísimo a Lud y él me quiere a mí. Sabes que me ha sido muy difícil superar mi barrera de la autoestima y sin él, no lo habría logrado.

-Puedes estar con alguien más.- murmuró seria.

-¡NO QUIERO A ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡QUIERO A LUD!- me crucé de brazos.- sí de verdad me quieres y quieres verme feliz, no te entrometas en mi vida.

-Chiara.- sentí que Antonio interrumpió mi diálogo.- Se ve que Lud es un buen chico, no le hará daño a Feli.

-No te metas, bastardo.- gruñó.

-Esta vez, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Eres demasiado severa con Felicia y no quiero estar con una chica que impide que su hermana sea feliz.- se colocó a mi lado y sonrió.

-Además, Ludwig es un buen chico, incluso mejor que mi asombroso ser.- murmuró Gil, que estaba cerca de Antonio en ese momento.- Mi hermano la quiere desde que la vio.

-Es verdad.- sentí que Lud se entrometió en ese momento.- Sé que no te agrado, aun no entiendo la razón, pero yo quiero muchísimo a Felicia y lucharé si es necesario por ella. Estaba planeando este fin de semana ir a pedir permiso a sus padres para que esté conmigo y finalmente hacerla mi novia.

-¿En serio la quieres tanto?- preguntó mi hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que dijo el alemán menor. Yo solo lo miré y sonreí alegremente.

-Por ella, haría lo que fuera.- me miró y sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Si es así, me odiaré por lo que diré, pero yo no soy quien para interponerme entre ustedes.- murmuró seria.- Eso no significa que me agradas, pero si puedes estar con mi hermana.

Sonreí y besé las mejillas de Chiara, para luego besar a Lud en sus labios. Estaba muy feliz de que por fin, no hubiese trabas para poder estar con el chico que quiero.

-Por cierto, no tienes que ir a pedir permiso a mis padres.- sonreí.- Ellos ya saben y están muy felices.

Desde ese entonces, no me volví a separar de mi querido Lud. Ahora que estamos en la universidad, seguimos teniendo el mismo amor que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Desde que él apareció, todos mis miedos y mis prejuicios hacía mi persona desaparecieron y con él llegó mi felicidad.

**~FIN~**


End file.
